


Legendary Station

by BleuSarcelle



Series: Legendary Station Au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Radio, Established Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Established Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flirty Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Team as Family, They are dumb as fuck, flirty lance (voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: “Hit me with the good news, Pidgey!” Lance cheers, dropping his chin on both of his hands as he stares at Pidge through the glass. His friend rolls her eyes in exasperation before she lazily clicks the right button from her end and speaks.
“Well, Blue Paladin,” she says slowly through the speaker, “I’m actually quite pleased to announce that you’re still below Red.”
“What? How come Mullet has more audience than me? I literally have the busiest hour of the day.” Lance scoffs, throwing his hand in the air in annoyance as he starts to pace around the booth. “What does he has that I don’t?”
“Uh, good content, for one?”
Lance snaps his head back to the main cabin where instead of just Pidge, he sees now two figures standing behind the glass. Both of them grinning at him smugly. Assholes.
“Oh, bite me, Mullet!” 
[Or the one where the team has their own radio show inside their college campus and the Laith tag on Twitter slowly turns into a trend whenLance and Keith start flirting thinking the other doesn't mean it. Miscommunication at its best.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so!!! 2018, almost two years since I wrote for the first time this fic and I thought it would be fun to do a re-write! :D I still know shit about radio stations, but it's fanfiction, so let's just have fun, lmao.
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

_" - and you’re listening to Voltron,104.5; the legendary station!"_

Lance beams, cracking his knuckles as he waits for the slogan to be over before he presses his favorite button.

His laughter rings around the recording booth as the sound of an oversized party celebration echoes on the line and he hears the happy cheers and loud screaming coming from the other side of the call.

God, he loves his job.

“And we have a winner, ladies and gents; _congratu-lions_ , Christian! It’s my pride, _hah_ , and joy to announce that you just won two tickets for Balmera Crystal concert next Friday!”

Lance laughs as more screaming happens on the other side of the call. He flashes a quick grin towards the outside of the booth where Pidge sits behind the big glass.

_‘I’m the real winner,’_ Lance mouths slowly, smirk growing bigger when Pidge snorts and rolls her eyes with a mocking smile.

“Okay, Christian, stay with me; don’t hang up just yet, I’m going to transfer you so Green can take your call and guide you through the next steps, you ready?”

_“Yeah, yeah, of course! Thank you, Blue!”_

“You’re so welcome, buddy! Take lots of pictures for me and make sure to tag me on Twitter!” Lance smiles, pressing a few buttons below him before he nods at Pidge. “All yours, Green.”

Pidge raises a thumb up at him behind the glass. That’s all Lance needs to see for him to go back to his show.

“Alright, guys, let’s get back to our thing; remember there still a few more tickets left, so make sure to call every few minutes after each song so you can be the next lucky lion to win!” Lance chuckles, picking up his cell phone on the side to open Twitter, scrolling down the mentions on his feed as he continues to talk.

“Don’t forget to tag me on twitter, guys, as @thebluepal! There are still a few more hours left until the giveaway closes, so those VIP passes may be yours! You all gotta thank Yellow for that,” Lance says with a grin, eyes scanning every tweet on his screen as he continues to talk.

He loses track of the time, engaging his audience and odd conversation through twitter and the radio. He’s in the middle of enlisting the several tips for a healthy face washing routine when the sound of knocking makes him look up.

He arches an eyebrow when Pidge silently points at him before she points at her wrist and then at the digital clock above her on the wall on the back.

Ah, right, time for commercials.

“Okay, you all know your missions, cadets! Keep tweeting and calling as much as you can before the end of my hour! In the meanwhile, let’s hear this new Voltron Release, courtesy of your Blue Paladin, and remember you heard it here first in -”

Dramatic pause, press button.

_"Voltron, 104.5; the legendary station!"_

Lance grins, pulling back his wireless headphones and letting them hang around his neck. He cracks his neck two times, just enough to make him sigh contently before he pushes himself off the desk and lets himself roll on his wheel chair.

“Hit me with the good news, Pidgey!” Lance cheers, dropping his chin on both of his hands as he stares at Pidge through the glass. His friend rolls her eyes in exasperation before she lazily clicks the right button from her end and speaks.

_“Well, Blue Paladin,”_ she says slowly through the speaker, _“I’m actually quite pleased to announce that you’re still below Red.”_

“What?” Lance shouts, jumping from his chair in disbelief. “What! No way, how come he still has more audience? Pidge, do you know what I had to do to get those tickets from Shay?”

_“Uh, nothing? You asked Hunk to get them for you,”_ Pidge deadpans, arching an unimpressed eyebrow at her friend. Lance ignores her.

“How come Mullet has more audience than me? I literally have the busiest hour of the day.” Lance scoffs, throwing his hand in the air in annoyance as he starts to pace around the booth. “What does he has that I don’t?”

_“Uh, good content, for one?”_

Lance snaps his head back to the main cabin where instead of _just_ Pidge, he sees now two figures standing behind the glass. Both of them grinning at him smugly. Assholes.

“Oh, bite me, Mullet!” Lance snaps, shaking his fist towards Keith, who waves a hand at him to dismiss him. “Do not dismiss me, that’s rude! What are you even doing here?”

_“My hour is right after yours, genius,”_ Keith replies calmly as he leans against Pidge’s desk on the side. He crosses his arms over his chest as he arches an eyebrow at the brunet. _“Shouldn’t you be finishing yours about...right now?”_

The _audacity_ . Lance fumes on the inside at the mere audacity that Keith brings with him; if he thinks that he can come unannounced to _Lance’s_ hour with his _ugly_ eighties mullet, that goddamn old red flannel over his worn out black t-shirt, those faint skinny jeans that need to be thrown out for _good_ , along with those crooked glasses that sit on his perfect nose, his sharp jaw, pretty eyes and -

_Listen_ , Lance will _not_ stand it.

“Hush, you don’t know me.” Lance scowls, crossing his arms over his chest in a way to mock Keith and then leaning against his own desk. “You’re still earlier than usual, what gives?”

Keith shrugs behind the glass, nodding in thanks when Pidge handles him a water bottle from the side. “Got out of class earlier than expected, I thought it would be a good time to come by earlier and rehearse my hour for today.”

_“Oh, oh, are you doing the moon landing or Mothman?”_ Pidge cuts in excitedly, leaning forward on her desk as she grins up at Keith.

The older teen grins back at her. _“Moon landing today. I’m saving the Mothman segment for next week. Pidge, you won’t believe what I found yesterday.”_

Lance’s lips twitch as he watches his two friends ramble about the oversized butterfly they seem so passionate about. He makes sure to turn to the side, just enough so his fond smile wouldn’t be noticed.

“Ugh, boring,” he says after a few seconds, swallowing down the sharp tugging inside him when Keith’s eyes fall on him once again. “Well, while you fangirl about the butterfly -”

Lance chokes on his own words when he sees the live light above the glass turning red. He flashes a quick glare towards Pidge before he makes his way over his desk and pulls hastily his headphones back on his head.

_‘I hate you,’_ he mouths at the unapologetic teen as he presses a few buttons and then his frown is replaced by a grin, words flowing out of him casually as he addresses his audience and his shoulders slowly lose their tension.

“Do not fear, your favorite Paladin has arrived and with our last segment of the day,” Lance says, reaching out for his chair quietly and then sitting down once it’s close enough. “That’s right, ladies and gents, it’s time for Picking With Blue! And boy, do I have some good pick up lines today.”

He rolls his eyes with a smile when he sees both Pidge and Keith making choking faces behind the glass as he talks. He limits himself to smirk and grab one of his anti-stress balls and throwing it at them.

He winces abruptly when said ball bounces back at him with force, barely dodging it on time but unable to prevent to crash against some of the equipment behind him.

Lance cringes at the sound of some headphones snapping in half as soon as they hit the floor. He facepalms himself and turns completely away from the glass of the main cabin, not daring to look up and see Keith’s face.

God, he’s so embarrassing.

 

* * *

 

Keith snorts a laugh as sees Lance facepalming himself, mouth still moving as he continues with his show despite the background incident behind him.

“God, he’s so embarrassing,” Keith chuckles quietly, hand covering his mouth to save Lance the humiliation but it’s in vain since the brunet doesn’t look back at them.

“He is but he’s _our_ embarrassing boy,” Pidge says with a proud grin as she pushes a few buttons and Lance’s voice disappears from the cabin, instead not faintly blasting from the inside of Pidge’s headphones on the dashboard.

“I still can't believe he was able to convince Allura to do this segment.” Keith scoffs, uncrossing his arms to place his hand over his hip. Pidge hums as she shifts her headphones, leaving only one side of them pressed against her ear and the other one free to continue their conversation.

“Being fair, we _were_ a little mean when he first suggested it,” Pidge says quietly, tapping her fingers against the desk as she watches Lance behind the glass. “After all, his strategy worked and because  of this segment; he gained a lot of audience, even making our other hours grow equally.”

“That _is_ true.” Keith hums, smiling softly.

“Nonetheless,” Pidge says then, narrowing her eyes playfully. “I still think most of his audience during the segment are fuckboys, I mean, come _on_.”

Keith snorts, shaking his head as he waves her off. “Oh, dude, come on. Don’t do him like that, you know how he gets when his romantic approaches are related to the ones of a fuckboy’s.”

“Hey, I never called _him_ a fuckboy,” Pidge says, raising her hands in mock surrender. “Lance’s a lovable dork but have you heard his pick up lines? The boy needs help himself and _yet_ here he is being the one giving out love advice!”

“His audience loves it,” Keith says, shrugging his shoulders. “They love _him_ ; his twitter usually goes crazy after this segment, a lot of people telling him how much he helped them, _mysteriously enough_.”

Pidge laughs. “I mean, I have to admit, some of them are pretty good.”

“Have they ever worked for him, though?” Keith chuckles quietly as he turns his head and watches Lance interact with his audience, rolling his eyes in fake exasperation the moment the brunet does his signature finger gun along with a wink.

It’s oddly endearing.

“I don’t know, Keith, you tell me,” Pidge snickers next to him, sending him a sly look as she presses her cheek against her palm and wiggles her eyebrow at him.

Keith tenses and scowls as soon as he feels the familiar heat growing on his face. _“Pidge,”_ he hisses as he glares down at her. Pidge shrugs nonchalantly.

“What? I’m just asking.”

Keith rolls his eyes, brushing the question away. “Put him on speaker.”

“Why? Wanna fall deeper in love?”

“Keep them coming, little lady,” Keith mumbles quietly as he glares down at his friend, “and I will make sure Shiro accidentally finds the ‘missing’ wall speaker from the booth.”

Pidge gasps quietly. “You wouldn’t throw Rover under the bus like that.”

_“Keep them coming.”_

Pidge huffs at him before she raises her hands in surrender with a pout. Keith grins in victory and reaches out to unplug Pidge’s headphones from the dashboard and puts Lance on speaker himself.

_“ — see, Benzcrackers says ‘Hey, Blue! I got my bf by doing one of your faves: Hey, beautiful, aren’t you tired? because you been running in my mind all day long.’ Ben! Ben, I love this one! You’ve been officially been adopted by me, you’re my son now. I’m a proud papa.”_

Pidge and Keith snort to themselves as Lance continues to talk with his audience through Twitter. It’s one of Lance’s favorite things to do; interacting with his audience in a more live action besides calls.

It’s also something Keith admires of him, how he’s able to keep the conversation going even when sometimes it’s one-sided when it’s from tweets.

It’s quite the talent if Keith can say so himself, because he usually tries to stay away from interacting too much with his own audience, limiting himself to Twitter and sometimes Instagram to answer a few of his audience’s questions _after_ his own hour.

Allura has told him he needed to work on that. Keith _still_ needs to work on that.

“You know, maybe you could even use some of his own pickup lines on him,” Pidge says casually then, whistling innocently. “Lance’s the kind of guy who can throw but can’t catch for _shit_.”

Keith flushes but still throws at her one of the cushions from couch behind him. He smirks when it smacks Pidge straight on the face and yelps in surprise when the teen throws it back at him not a second later with more force.

“Woah, woah! Children, please, mind the equipment.”

Both teens stop their playful match just to turn their heads towards the newcomer, both smiling sheepishly as Shiro levels them with a judgemental arched eyebrow.

“Hah, uh, in that case; is this a bad time to tell you that we need a new pair of wireless headphones?” Keith asks smugly, using his thumb to point at Lance behind him.

Somehow, Lance’s able to catch the action from the corner of his eye, immediately narrowing his eyes in suspicion and flipping Keith off with a glare and a finger. He quickly puts his hand down as he notices Shiro behind the glass and waves at him innocently with a boyish smile.

Shiro waves back at him as a silent greet before he narrows his eyes, using two of his fingers to point at his own eyes and then on Lance, warning him for a future lecture. He waits until the brunet visually rolls his eyes and nod with a pout before he smiles.

“You up in ten, Keith,” Shiro announces then as he claps his brother on the back before he pushes him towards the booth’s door. “Go, shu shu with you.”

“Don’t say ‘shu shu’; you’re twenty-six, man.”

_“Shu, shu.”_

Pidge cackles as she sits between the two brothers, waving Keith goodbye as he heads towards the door at the end of the cabin and waits for the live light to go off.

“How’re we doing, Pidge?” Shiro asks then, flesh hand pressed on the desk as he looks at Pidge’s laptop screen, where their station’s graphics rates are on display.

“Pretty good, actually,” Pidge says contently. “Lance’s audience was really active today, I think his mouth is dry by now, to be honest.”

Shiro chuckles. “Well, good timing because his hour is about to end.”

“Hallelujah,” Pidge jokes.

_‘Two minutes, Lance,’_ Shiro mouths to the brunet through the glass and smiles when Lance nods at him in acknowledgment.

_“Sadly, my beautiful audience, I must say goodbye as today’s hour has officially ended.”_ Lance’s voice says through the speaker, exaggerating his sniffles to add a more dramatic effect on his departure. None of them are fazed. _“I know, I know you all must be devastated, especially when I’m leaving you with mullet itself -”_

_“Hey, I can hear you, moron!”_ Keith’s voice snaps behind the thin glass between the booth and the main cabin. _“They know my name.”_

_“Oh, shut up, Red! This is still my hour!”_ Lance huffs, glaring back at Keith.

_“It will not be in the next ten ticks.”_

_“Hey, no, wait - !”_

_“Ten, nine, eight -”_

_“Remember your brave Blue Paladin for the hero he was! He went down fighting the mighty old-fashioned mullet - !“_

_“It’s not a mullet!”_

Shiro sighs as the pair continues to bicker even after the live light goes off and the commercials start, abruptly cutting off the rest of the broadcasters’ argument. He shakes his head as Keith finally steps into the recording booth, gasping in disbelief and offense when Lance throws the anti-stress ball at him.

_“Back! Back you spawn of Satan!”_

_“Lance, what the fu -!”_

“Shouldn’t you break them apart by now?” Pudge asks as she watches the two teens wrestling before her. She reaches for her laptop, tucking it back in her backpack. “Ya know, commercials don’t last forever.”

_“I will not surrender!”_ Lance shouts as he tries to push away Keith’s face away from him when the other reaches for his headphones. _“Voltron will live on!”_

_“You ass, I’m part of Voltron too,”_ Keith grunts, yelping when Lance slaps him out of nowhere. _“Dude! We agreed on no slaps!”_

_“I did no such thing!”_

_“Lance!”_

“Nah-huh, it’s your turn,” Shiro says gleefully as he steps to the side and lets Pidge unmute the speaker button on the desk. Pidge rolls her eyes before she does so.

“Hey, nerds.” She calls, snapping her fingers near the mic to catch their attention. “I hate to interrupt your love quarrel, really, from the bottom of my heart, but we gotta go, Lance. Iverson’s class starts in ten minutes.”

_“I’m defending my honor, Pidge!”_ Lance shouts offended, pouting when Pidge claps her hands impatiently.

“Defend it on the way to class, moron. Let's go!”

 

* * *

 

Lance huffs, pursing his lips as Pidge steps away from the glass and heads towards the cabin’s exit. Stupid classes, stupid Iverson.

Stupid Keith’s warm hands on his skin that doesn’t make him wanna leave.

Stupid Keith in general.

“Fine, fine, I’m right behind you,” Lance mumbles, slapping Keith’s hands away from his face in a smooth move. “Stop clogging up my pores, mullet. Shu shu with you and your dirty hands.”

“What is up with you guys and this ‘shu shu’?” Keith whispers incredulously and groans in annoyance when Lance passes by him and ruffles his hair. “Hey! Watch it!”

“Psh, what? It’s not like your hair can look worse,” Lance jokes, throwing a smirk over his shoulder as he pulls the headphones off his head and places them down on the desk. “Seriously, at least use a hair tie, dude, it will do you wonders.”

Keith huffs but still catches the offered hair tie Lance suddenly throws at him.

The brunet blinks in surprise before he grins. “Nice catch there.”

“Nice shot,” Keith says back with a grin, tugging at the hair tie before he starts pulling his hair back.

_“Three minutes, Keith.”_ Shiro’s voice echoes around the room. Lance limits himself to nod and wave goodbye at Keith before he turns and leaves the room.

Keith smiles at the closed door before he shakes himself off and picks up the headphones, quickly going through his notes before he nods at Shiro.

He waits until the live light turns on to press the right buttons and he lets the slogan start his hour.

_“Voltron,104.5; the legendary station!"_

“My fellow conspiracy theorists, welcome to another one of our session, it’s the Red Paladin speaking,” Keith starts off, falling into his usual opening line with ease as he relaxes and leans back on his wheel chair, flipping through his notebook. “It’s four in the afternoon and it’s the perfect time to talk about the moon landing of 1969, or more like, let’s talk about _fakeness_.”

 

* * *

 

Lance steps into the main cabin quietly, silently walking towards the couch in the back to reach for his backpack as he listens to Keith’s voice echoing around the cabin with a faint smile.

“You ready?” Pidge asks, leaning against the cabin’s exit with her arms crossed. Lance raises his hands in surrender as he nods.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go before Keith gets into his weird zone.”

Pidge snorts, stepping to the side to let him pass. She notices the way he quickly takes his personal headphones out, unlocking his phone and quickly pressing his radio app as he walks away.

“Keith’s conspiracy theory of the week should be: ‘Is Laith real or a myth?’” Pidge murmurs under her breath. “Watching them mutually pine it’s starting to get painful.”

She hears Shiro laughing behind her. “Let them figure it out that on their own. It bound to happen at some point.”

“Oh, so in the meanwhile, we suffer? It’s hardly fair.”

“You tease them enough to make it up to yourself, don’t play innocent,” Shiro says, pointing at her with his prosthetic in accusation, lips twitching in amusement when Pidge grins proudly.

“I take pride on that, yes.”

“Go to your class, Miss Holt.”

“Aye, aye, space dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you fro reading! <3 
> 
> Here's my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
